


When Raven came home

by NightLocker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, a lil feeel?, blowjob, i made a deal, penetration sex, regardless smut, smut for smut exchange, surprise christmas smut, was with FormorrowSur who made a Kali/Yang smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLocker/pseuds/NightLocker
Summary: Tai pulls a magic trick, appearing to help with the battle of Haven. Raven establishes which side she's on finally. A celebratory fuck happens. And a little more.





	When Raven came home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormorrowSur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/gifts).



> I made this for another author as a smut exchange, or as the timing came about, an awesome secret santa.  
> First smut, enjoy!

Haven was safe, that was the most important thing.

The White Fang driven off, Salem's forces held at bay, and the relic was safe. But, very importantly, Raven had chosen a side. And it became no clearer which side she was on then when she dropped in beside Tai-Yang, preventing a strike from that Neopolitian girl. And Tai was admittedly very angry, very relieved, and very stressed to see his former lover.

But, it all worked out in the end. Raven drove off Neo, Tai helped clear away the Fang, and everyone survived with minor injuries. Miraculously.

However, tired as they all were, Raven couldn't shake a feeling. A sense of dread. Very out of place for the leader of the Branwen tribe, but she, ever since leaping to help Tai without thought, dreaded seeing him again.

She could have flown away, taken Spring with her and gone. In fact she tried. But, a stubborn Qrow and an angry Yang, with an oddly seething Ruby made her feel like she was trapped. And so, here she was, in a room, laying on a cot, down the hall from Tai.

If now wasn't the time to talk, when would it?

Sighing and getting out of the bed, Raven walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door where she could recognize the snore emerging from the room. Softly opening the door, she walked in before closing it behind her. Turning back to the sleeping man on the bed, she walked over to the bedside.

“Tai.” She grasped his shoulder. “Tai.” She said again, giving him a firm shake.

“Uh-huh? Raven?” Blue eyes turned, facing the woman who had stripped down to her bra and her skirt for the night. “What do you want?” He groaned.

“To talk.”

Another groan. “What about?”

“I am sorry, you know.”

No groan responded, but blue eyes narrowed back in reply.

She sighed. “For leaving you two. I loved you guys, but if I stayed I would've been locked in on Ozpin's side, in a war I wanted nothing with.”

“I never paid any attention to Oz when we got married.”

“You and I are not the same people. I would have always had an ear open for what ever he wanted. What ever mission, what ever target.”

“I wanted a family.”

“I wanted a family too, Tai, but I would've been just as lost to you if I stayed than if I left.”

“Then what was the difference?” Tai hissed, a cool fire taking over his eyes. “What was the difference from you leaving your family to lead your tribe?”

“I only had one responsibility there, my other family. One I loved almost as much as you both, but one I could nurture with no distractions.”

“You missed out on nurturing Yang.”

“If I stayed, Summer would've never given you Ruby.”

Tai grabbed at his face. “None of us ever saw me and Summer becoming a thing.”

“No, but I knew she wouldn't have left Yang alone. That's why I asked her.”

Shock took over Tai's face. “She never told me that.”

Raven sighed, weariness creeping onto her face. “That's probably her own thing. But,” Raven exhaled, “I would have never left our Sunny Little Dragon with just her father.”

“I doubt she'd let you use the term 'ours.'”

Raven nodded sadly. “If I'd known I'd end up back on this side of things, Im not sure I would have left.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Raven narrowed her eyes. “You mean to tell me those years with Summer weren't the happiest of your life?”

Tai looked away. “They were. I'll never regret them despite the hurt that came prior.” He turned his gaze back upon the woman in front of him. “So what are you here for then?”

“....All I can ask now that I'm back is for forgiveness-”

“I accepted that years ago, you're forgiven.”

Raven looked at him curiously, a question silent on her lips.

“Ruby. Summer.” Tai waved a hand. “I love those two before my own life, Yang included. You were once there as well, but a three for one trade wasn't too bad.”

Raven smirked. “A trade?” She scoffed. “Only you would look at it in that light.”

“What else are you looking for?”

“Another chance.”

“As what.”

“A mother.”

“That's not up to me and you know it.”

“I never stopped loving you Tai.”

That made him stop. “....I've never seen a portal for the past twelve years.”

“Doesn't mean they weren't there.”

Tai looked at her, scanning. Raven just stared back. Opening the bed covers, he shuffled over. “Get in, Raven.”

“I'm not a child Tai.”

“Shut up, we're clearly not getting any sleep.”

Raven moved in after a shrug, draping the cover back over her body. “There was no one else like you Tai.” She said after a minute of silence.

“There never could be.”

Raven shifted, facing his side until he looked at her. And for a moment, she was eighteen years ago in the past, staring into a blue sea.

And Tai was in a similar state, staring into an ocean of the deepest red fabric. She'd never liked the comparison of her eyes to a sea of blood, which Tai had mentioned when they first started dating. Somehow, he'd bounced back from that.

Raven took a leap of faith, guiding his palm to her lips before brushing a soft kiss across his knuckles. “Tai...” Another kiss. “I'm not....” One more. “Leaving anymore.”

Tai stared, a warmth once again flickering in his heart. Not one that ever died, he'd never stopped loving Raven, despite what she'd done. Tai was like that. Once loved by the man, he'd always somehow have spot for them. And he responded in kind. Bringing Raven's strong hand to his own lips, he kissed her palm. “Good.”

Another leap. Raven leaned in, kissing him on the lips, feeling his lips twitch in response, before melding to her own. And just like that, the little flame ignited a small roar, like a fire feed air from a blower.

The kiss intensified, becoming stronger, longer. Their arms wrapped around each other, pulling themselves closer, squashing the gap that once was between them. Raven's hand moved into Tai's unruly blond locks, quashing any attempt to take in air for several seconds. When they parted, Raven moved quickly, acting on the high of being back in the embrace of her former lover and only love.

Reaching back, she unclasped her bra, stripping it off and tossing it aside before swinging her leg over, tossing the cover to the side with it. Immediately, she leaned herself down and locked lips once again with Tai, who's hands had wandered up, cupping her breasts. The kissing continued, sucking every bit of air from their lungs, leaving their lungs burning, and their cores throbbing.

A thumb flicked over a hardened nub, unhooking Raven's lips from Tai's to take a quick breath with a small gasp before smothering him once again. Another thumb brushed the other, then both applied small circles, rolling around the nipple before passing over again. A sharp pinch flooded into Raven's body as Tai grasped the nipple between his index and his thumb, before gliding down her sides, his nails softly trailing down.

“Fuck.” Raven murmured before sitting back once again, Tai's hands now gripping her hips tightly. She tilted her head back, savoring the teasing ecstasy of her body being in such firm hands once more, his member prodding into her rear from under her. Dropping a hand from her hair where she'd been grasping her own locks, it fell to her core, covered by her combat skirt still, where she slowly rubbed a circle before falling further down and under her, feeling his own clothed pulsing member.

She lifted herself with her knees slowly, hooking her fingers inside his waist line before pulling it down enough that his cock sprung free. Sliding herself down his legs, she locked her eyes back on, taking in the raging sea of lust that was captured in his stormy blue eyes.

When she had her knees next to his, she leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to the shaft. A gently kiss for the gentle lover that she remembered. Another. One more. And then, opening her mouth, she slowly dragged her tongue from the middle to the tip, before placing one more on his head. Then, with her eyes locked onto his closing ones, she brought him into her mouth.

Tai was in a teenage like bliss, the warmth, the moisture and then the movement, slow and sucking. He tilted his head back with a low rumble, as Raven did her small but very, very efficient use of her tongue. He felt it roll around his shaft as she dipped her head, and on the rise felt it flick the underside of his tip before it wrapped around. Then it started again. Deeper. She'd started small, but now, she'd gone deeper, his shaft following her tongue farther into her mouth as she continued.

Then, her fingers tightly grasped his hips. And the speed, it picked up three fold. Soon, there wasn't just the drag and swirl of a tongue, there was the gentle scrape of her teeth.

It continued for a couple more minutes before Tai shifted, sitting her up in the process. Reaching down, her dug his fingers into her skirts waist band, digging for the extra layer. Once finding both in his fingertips, he pulled them down, Raven raising herself to help remove the obstacles. Once discarded, Tai started pushing her back, kissing at her neck. But Raven wasn't having that tonight.

“Not so fast.” She pushed him back, returning him back to laying on his back. She shuffled forward quickly, rubbing gently over his torso as she worked her way up. Getting the idea, Tai shuffled his arms, bringing them underneath her legs, hoisting her above his face, the musky and hot odor filling his nose as her swollen lips now sat inches away from his face.

Before he could say or move to do anything, hands roughly dug into his hair, pulling his face up into the thinned hair, prompting him to open his mouth and to stick his tongue out as far as he could. A pleasant humming gave way from Raven as she forced him to be buried in between her legs.

Tai, unable to draw air, held his breath as he worked. Thrusting with his tongue, he rounded complete circles inside her, before kissing from where his held was being held. Tai opened his eyes, looking up at his old lover. Her red eyes burned with pleasure and lust from over the swell of her breasts. Her cheeks flushed red as her breath became heavier and the humming became louder.

He twisted his head, nudging the nub as he continued his licking, lapping up the moisture, tasting the sweat and nectar. After a while of repeating the same process, he used an old trick from when he and Raven were together, one that she'd loved greatly. He gently but firmly grasped her folds in his teeth before humming deeply.

“Oh fuck, Tai.” Raven's legs clenched in on his head. She'd never forgotten about this tick that only Tai had discovered. Raven had always appreciated the use of teeth, loved it. Added with the humming the vibrancy of it felt so much more intense with the teeth.

He released her from his teeth forcing his head away for a moment, getting the air he needed desperately. Taking a few gasps, he dug his face back in, the humming returning as his tongue flicked, swirled and dug into her folds. Raven's legs got tighter on his head, the pressure building, soon forcing him to move his hands to her inner thighs, prying them apart some.

Raven maintained the strong hold she had with one hand, the other now leaning against the wall as she got closer. The first still maintained the now painfully tight hold in his hair, holding him in place. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She groaned.

Feeling that she was on the border, Tai took one last breath before letting loose on her legs, moving his hands up to her breasts. Taking each nipple in each hand, he pinched strongly, furiously lapping at her folds. And it was enough. Raven's hand was thrown out of his hair, clamping against her mouth as she let loose a loud groan, the orgasm shaking through her. The shudders squeezed her legs against Tai's head, whose hands once again fled down towards her thighs, relieving some of the pressure.

After a minute of her head resting against the wall, and Tai's gentle massaging into her thighs and around her pelvis, she looked down.

The sea that was his eyes were glowing, softly. Whether or not that was pride or some rekindling of their old love, Raven did not know. “We're not done yet you know.” She exhaled, heavily.

“I remember.”

Raven moved her way back down, still determined to maintain her position over Tai. When he tried to move to adjust, Raven just slammed him back down into the bed, forcefully pushing him back down with both hands. “No you don't.” Lifting herself back onto her knees, she positioned her self over his cock, reaching down and guiding it in. She lowered herself back down, eyes closing as she clearly was thrown back in time. Raising herself back up, she lowered herself back down, leaning forward and grinding some friction against the two of them. Bringing herself back up, she heard Tai groan. Grinding back down, she began to pick up the pace. Harder, faster she came down and back up, their skin sticking each time. Each time, she felt him inside her, seemingly reach further and further, filling her.

When Tai opened his eyes once again, her hands were still firmly against his chest as she rode him. He moved his hands to clench her hips, adding his own strength to hers. More noise came from Tai, his grunting, Raven's heavy breathing, and the sound of their slick skin making contact.

With their combined strength, the impossible seemed possible. The depth that Raven felt moments ago, felt more. “Oh god, Tai.” Then his thumb reached in from one of her hips, applying pressure to the top of her pelvis. “Shit!” She hissed.

Then he caught her by surprise, sitting up suddenly, he lifted under her legs, grabbing back onto her sides as she leaned in to avoid falling. Tai stood, walking them over to the wall with the window, never letting them come apart. Now, with Raven's back against the wall, Tai had control. He lifted and brought her back down, her legs wrapping around his waist. The friction ground against her clit, the pressure from the wall dug into her back, and the tight grip that Tai overwhelmed her, her mind starting to go blank again. “Fuck me, Tai, harder.”

And he did. Did he ever, moving as fast as he could manage, he thrust in and pulled back out just to slam back in, pressing her back into the wall, moving her up and down each time. The wall now gave a little bit of friction against her as well. Then Tai moved in, biting her collar bone, followed by a soul sucking kiss right back on top.

And from there, he continued, unrelenting. Raven's hands now dug into his shoulders as she buried her head into the nook of his shoulder, her hair falling wildly between them, clinging to the sweaty skin. She'd lost control of the situation, they way she'd always have had. And she wanted to reclaim it.

She wrapped her arms around his head, protecting it as her legs let go, holding on by her hold on him. She hooked her heels down, hitting right in the back of his knees buckling his legs, sending him reeling back, landing on the ground with no quiet sound.

“Fuck, you'll wake up everyone Raven!” Tai hissed from where he was, untangling his head from her arms.

“Shut up.” She pinned him down once again, already putting his cock back in to her sex. “I'll finish this quick.” And she began moving viciously, the friction burning between them again, her hips pumping.

Tai once again quieted, taking hold of her breasts in front of his face, bringing his mouth to cover the nub of one, pinching the other. The groans that Tai gave hinted on his own orgasm coming close. Raven, still rode the edge that she'd had from the first one, but it was building once again. “Fucking hell.” Raven picked up the speed, her thighs burning, but not willing to slow.

Stars took over her vision as she came again, her movements slowing to a halt as her entire body buzzed and curled in over the form of Tai, who had grunted out his own orgasm, his cock twitching inside her. His fingers curled into her long black locks as she finished riding out the high. Neither moved for several minutes, just sitting as they were, on the floor, a messy entanglement of arms and legs. Bare and breathing heavy, they lay in silence. The sweat still rolled off their skin, cooling their bodies, clinging them together.

“Well, if I didn't know better,” Tai exhaled into his ear. “Christmas came early.”

Raven sighed. “Fuck off Tai, not now.” She closed her eyes and felt herself drift. “Not now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might feel a little rushed??? Let me know. Im proud of the smut part, although i started falling short of words, but the build up? Ehhhhh.   
> All feed back is welcome!


End file.
